InuYasha's Sleepy New Moon
by AquamarineDust
Summary: After fighting a demon on the same day as the new moon takes more out of him than he thought. After agreeing to Miroku's suggestion, he goes to Kagome's era in hopes that the new moon isn't out in Kagome's time. But things don't go as planned...
1. Miroku's Suggestion

This is my first fan fiction that I have written in a long time. I am open to suggestions for improvement. If anyone sees a grammatical error that I missed, please tell me and I will correct it as soon as I can.

It was the night of the new moon and Kagome and the group were back in Kaede's village. Kagome was about to set off back to her own era to study and like always InuYasha tried to stop her.

"Kagome," complained InuYasha, "why are you going back to that weird era of yours?"

'"I told you already I have make-up exams to study for and I can't exactly study without my books. I'll be back in five days." Kagome turned around and started walking in the direction of the Bone Eating Well.

"Five days," exclaimed InuYasha then dashed off to beat Kagome to the well before the sun set. Grabbing Kagome by the arm before she started to climb into the well he asked, "can't you comeback any sooner than five days?"

"No, the exams are in five days and I have barely studied, I need all the time I can get," explained Kagome. She stared to clime into the well, but no before saying, "and you need to rest, you have got a terrible wound on your arm from today's fight and it won't heal as quickly as it normally would."

"Keh, this wound is nothing but a scratch for me."

"InuYasha s-"

"No! Don't tell me to sit," screamed InuYasha covering his ears.

Kagome said, "I was going to tell you 'stay here.' You fought a demon that was harder for you than usual because your powers weren't as strong today. Now just stay here and sleep."

"You know I never sleep-Hey! Where did you go? Don't tell me that you already left." He shouted at the well as the sun and the moon changed places. His silver hair turned to black and his amber eyes changed to brown/violet. His dog-like features disappeared for the night: the night he was human.

InuYasha started running toward Kaede's hut to stay at until the night was over. Already there, having dinner were Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou. As he entered the hut, InuYasha felt tired, no, sleepy.

"Hey InuYasha," said Shippou, "did Kagome leave already?"

"Yeah," InuYasha answered slowly, how exhausted he was slowed his reaction time.

"Sango," whispered Miroku, "do you think InuYasha is depressed that Lady Kagome had left on the night of the new moon?"

"Perhaps," whispered back Sango, "Kagome does seem to be the only one to make his human nights bearable for him and calm by his standards anyday."

Then everyone realized what was really bringing InuYasha down. It was obvious he kept forcing himself awake every couple of minutes.

"I ain't falling asleep. Not tonight," InuYasha repeated in his head.

"InuYasha," said Miroku, "perhaps you should go to Kagome's country and rest there. You said so yourself, there aren't any demons that are a threat there."

InuYasha thought 'maybe since it's five hundred years in the future, there won't be a new moon!' He sprung to his feet and said "that's a great idea, Miroku. I'll head over the well right now!"

"Glad you think so, InuYasha," said the monk, "Shippou, go with him to the well to make sure he doesn't fall asleep on the way."

"OK," agreed Shippou.

"Keh, I don't need a chaperone."

"Better safe than sorry," said Shippou sitting on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Fine, whatever," InuYasha muttered as he turned around and left the hut.

"Wow, houshi-sama," said Sango said when she and Miroku were alone, "that was really a great suggestion to have InuYasha go to Kagome's country and get some rest."

"My dear Sango," said Miroku as he took one of Sango's hands, "I am a humble, knowledgeable monk. I do what I can for others." Then he turned over Sango's hand as if he were doing a palm reading.

While blushing across her face Sango said, "w-what are you doing Houshi-sama?"

"My, my Sango. You have an interesting reading," announced Miroku, looking intrigued.

"Oh, yeah? What does it say," asked Sango, with a hint of annoyance due to expecting a perverted comment from the monk.

"It says 'You will bare the humble and knowledgeable monk's child.'" Shortly he started rubbing Sango's bottom with his free hand.

Sango slapped his cheek, leaving a red mark of her hand. "It must have been the humble, knowledgeable, and lecherous monk," Sango said before leaving with Kirara following.


	2. InuYasha Shows Up At Kagome's House

**Chapter two, YAY! If you haven't read the first chapter, read it **_**now.**_** If you have read chapter one, good for you. Enjoy! If you see any grammatical errors, please tell me so I can edit it.**

going through the well, InuYasha looked up at the sky and saw that there was still no moon. "What the Hell? I thought that it was five hundred years later that there wouldn't be a new moon right now" screamed InuYasha. He let out an annoyed sigh and continued to walk to Kagome's home. "_Well I guess it's better to be here than back in my era, that way Naraku can't find out my secret, at least for tonight."_ He continued to walk and as he did he thought, "_I don't care if Miroku and the others believe I'm here to get rest, I am still staying up. For all I know there still could be demons here, like that flesh eating mask that I fought here that one time," _he was stubborn as always.

Not too long after he had made his resolution, InuYasha was under the window that led to Kagome's room. "Damn it all! How am I supposed to get up there? I normallyjust jump up and walk in," complained InuYasha. Then he remembered how Kagome's friends got in when they came to visit Kagome when she was sick. He then walked toward the front door and knocked.

In Kagome's room Kagome was studying the notes that she copied from her friends. "This is impossible," cried Kagome, "no matter how many times I reread these note, I can't understand them!" She let out a sigh of frustration and closed the books. "_Maybe I just need a break, it's not like I really need everything memorized by tomorrow, it'll be Sunday,"_ Kagome thought as she lied on her bed. A few seconds later she heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be," Kagome asked herself, "it can't be my family, the note said they shouldn't be here for a few more days."

When she got down stairs she could hear someone talking outside the door saying "Oi, Kagome, it's me!"

"_InuYasha? What is he doing here? It's nowhere near the time said I'd be back."_ When she opened the door, it was InuYasha, in human form. She took a quick look at him. It was obvious he needed sleep; you could tell by how much were dropping. He looked off balanced, in a way that made Kagome to put one of InuYasha's arm over her shoulders and act as a crutch for him. The first thing she asked was, "InuYasha, are you all right," she thought carefully about the words that she was going to use next, "you look like you haven't slept in a while."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," InuYasha said, even though when he knew that was a lie. "Miroku suggested that I came here and I did to get the others off my back," that was half the truth, Miroku did suggest it. He came in hope that the different timelines would have different lunar cycles and that it would be a new moon here right now.

"Fine, we have guest futon that I could set up it you want," Kagome offered while pulling InuYasha inside by the hand. "No one will bother you and you can get some sleep for a change."

"Keh, don't need it," said InuYasha refusing Kagome's offer. His eye level dropped a little bit and he saw that Kagome was still holding his hand. He blushed lightly at this, "Uh, Kagome, I'm inside now. You can let go," said reluctantly. Did he also come here because he wanted to see Kagome?

"Oh right," said Kagome as she quickly dropped her hand to the side and blushed lightly. She turned around and hoped InuYasha didn't see her reddening cheeks. "I have to study," she quickly started going to the stairs. Out of force of habit, InuYasha started following Kagome to her room. _"Wait, did InuYasha say he wasn't going to sleep? He obviously needs to rest, there's no way he could pull off staying up in the condition he's in. I have got to do something." _Kagome stopped to think of something, just telling him to rest wasn't going to be enough.

InuYasha who didn't notice that Kagome stopped kept walking and bumped into her from behind. "Oi, Kagome, why did you stop," with a face that was a cross between annoyed and embarrassed.

"Uh," was all Kagome could let out at the moment. _"I can't tell him just anything, oh I got it!"_ Kagome turned around to face InuYasha with an innocent face and said, "Hey, InuYasha, I just remember I haven't eaten since I got home. I'm going to make something to eat, would you like some food too?"

InuYasha wasted no time to say, "As long it's ramen."

"Ok, that's no problem. I'll get started on ramen and some tea," said Kagome cheerfully. _"Last time I checked we had tea that is supposed to help relax to sleep. I'll just make some for InuYasha and have him drink it on the couch. Then I can continue studying for my tests."_

As Kagome left for the kitchen, InuYasha took a seat on the couch and thought, "_Ramen, ramen, ramen…"_


	3. The Power of Warm Milk

**Just so you know I'm heading back to school next week so I may not be able to update as often.**

Kagome entered the kitchen to prepare her and InuYahsa's meal. 'There should be some sleeping tea around here somewhere.' She then found the box to see that it was empty. 'Of coarse there isn't any left the last time I was here was a month ago. What else can I use?'

From the living room InuYasha called "Oi, Kagome, what's taking so long with that ramen?"

'Oh, that's right,' Kagome remembered. "Not too long I just had to find it first." She started on the ramen to keep InuYasha calm. 'That's it! Tea isn't the only thing that helps people sleep,' thought Kagome as she was pouring in the flavoring for the ramen. 'All it really takes is a full belly, being sleepy already, and something special to top it off,' she theorized as she went to the refrigerator to get what she needed.

"Kagome-," InuYasha started to say as Kagome entered the room, with two bowls of ramen and two mugs with a subtle steam coming out of them. The moment his bowl of ramen was set down he started scarfing it down like there was no tomorrow. Then he noticed the drink that he was also given, "hey what's in the cup?"

"Oh, I thought I give you something special for working so hard lately," Kagome teased a little bit as she handed InuYasha his food.

InuYasha was trying to find out what was in the cup. It didn't have too much of an appearance to it: white, had some foam around the edges of the cup, and was warm. It didn't smell bad, but he never seen anything like it. "What's this white liquid?"

"Warm milk," Kagome answered, "I thought you would like it."

"Keh, what would make you think that," said InuYasha just being flat-out stubborn.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make you something nice," Kagome argued back. 'If he thinks I'm honestly mad at him for this, he'll surely drink the milk'

"Wha- Fine, I'll drink this 'warm milk' if it will calm you down," InuYasha hesitated for a second before drinking the contents in the mug. It wasn't bad at all, in fact, it was one of the best things he has ever had. Before he knew it he was falling fast asleep with no way to stop himself.

Kagome saw InuYasha falling asleep and suddenly felt weight on her shoulder. InuYasha's head had landed on her shoulder and was sleeping like a puppy. "That puppy face you have right now would look even better if you were in your hanyou form. But aside from that I have some studying to cram in before I go to sleep myself," Kagome commented to herself while giving InuYasha a gentle pet on his head. She was being extra cautious to not wake him up as she got the sleeping InuYasha off her shoulder and help him into a better sleeping potion than sitting upright on the couch. She was cleaning up their bowls and cups. 'He must have been really sleepy to begin with, he didn't even need to drink all of the milk,' then Kagome saw something that completely caught her off guard. 'InuYasha didn't even eat all of his ramen!'


	4. Wrong Thinking

**I didn't except the last chapter to be such a hit! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and faving.**

InuYasha woke up about two hours after he fell asleep, it was still dark. "What happened," he murmured. He then felt a weight on his chest, heavy enough to be a head. He put his hand to it, it was warm and had hair. 'Kagome. I-,' he thought until he was cut off.

"Beow," Buyo "said."

InuYasha finally opened his eyes to see that it was Buyo that was sleeping on him and not Kagome. "You are _not_ Kagome," mumbled InuYasha. "Stop messing with me," screamed InuYasha in an annoyed and a let down voice. He tossed Buyo off of him. Buyo some how still managed to land on his feet.

"Is everything alright," asked Kagome from upstairs.

"Yeah, for the most part, you cat just woke me up. I'm coming upstairs," said InuYasha as he started to get up from the couch.

"No! Don- don't come up here," blurted out Kagome before shutting the door that she was behind.

"That was weird," said InuYasha speaking to no one in particular. "I wonder why she doesn't want me up there. Did I do something earlier?" The only thing that he remembered before he went to sleep was Kagome and him eating. After that was him falling asleep…towards Kagome. InuYasha's face turned white from what he imaged the worst thing that could have happened because he couldn't remember. 'I-I didn't accidentally pull a Miroku, did I?' He imagined his face landing on Kagome's chest and his hand somehow finding its way to her bottom. 'Damn it all! If that did happen there's no question why she doesn't want me up there.' InuYasha concluded in his thoughts.

Back with Kagome right after she told InuYasha not to come upstairs, she was holding a towel tightly around herself and blushing. 'He's already seen me naked by accident, or so he claims, back in the feudal era, there is no way he it seeing that in my own house,' Kagome screamed in her head as she locked her bedroom door. Kagome started putting her pajamas on. 'Does he have a sixth sense for these things or something, I would understand Miroku,' she asked herself when she thought about how frequently InuYasha "accidentally" saw her naked happened. "I should ask Sango if she thinks Miroku has a pervert sixth sense the next time we're alone."

After she finished putting on her pajamas she said, "I guess I should tell InuYasha that he can now come upstairs if he want to." She walked downstairs, only to find InuYasha pale with a face that was white from horror and had a disgusted with himself.

She walked up behind him and touched his shoulder to try and get him back into reality. "InuYasha," she whispered softly.

InuYasha got out of his thoughts and returned back to Earth. The color returned back to his face along with extra red upon his cheeks as he looked back to Kagome. He quickly turned away because he didn't want her to see his burning cheeks, not that she really could have because it was even darker in the room now.

"What happened after I fell asleep," was all InuYasha could muster out to say.

"Huh," Kagome said a little confused, "Not much, I went upstairs to study and took a bath."

"That's it," asked InuYasha holding his breath hoping that Kagome didn't suddenly start yelling at him.

"Yeah," said Kagome. Then she remembered why she came downstairs, "Oh, you can go upstairs if you want now that I'm dressed."

'So that's why she didn't want me up there,' thought InuYasha as a sigh of relief. 'I went thinking that she was mad at me for something probably didn't happen.'

Kagome looked back to she if InuYasha was following her, he was and he looked much calmer, relieved even. 'I wonder what he was thinking that made him so tense earlier…'

**Random Skit at the end of the chapter!**

**InuYasha: I hate the new moon because I turn human and I am powerless for a whole night!**

**Me: Well I hate the new moon this month because the morning after I have to go back to school for the year!**

**InuYasha: HAHA!**

**Me: Osuwari! (The Japanese dog command for 'sit')**

**InuYasha: You do know that only works when Kagome does it, right?**

**Me: I know, but it was worth a shot.**


	5. Arguments Can Lead to Memories

**Sorry for the late update, I just got back into school. I'll try to update as frequently as I can.**

"InuYasha, go back to sleep," Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Keh, why should I," asked an annoyed InuYasha.

"Because, you obviously need sleep and I need to study," was Kagome's comeback, "and if I am studying you'll just be bored."

InuYasha couldn't argue with that, but he didn't agree so he just kept his mouth shut.

After an hour of Kagome's studying she finally said, "Ok, that's enough for tonight." She then turned around to only find InuYasha sprawled on the bed out of boredom and muttering words underneath his breath. "InuYasha, if you were going to lay down you could have at least went to sleep,"

"The last time I fell asleep on your bed, you complained that you didn't get any sleep the next morning because I occupied the bed the entire night," InuYasha scoffed as he sat up.

"…My family isn't her right now; I could have slept in one of their beds, or laid out the gust futon. I can still do that for you if you want."

"I don't," InuYasha was cut off by a yawn, "don't need it." The moment he finished that sentence, his head and eyes started drooping.

"Oh, really? You don't need to sleep," interrogated Kagome. "Because the last time I checked, people only yawned when they were tired."

"I'm not tired," yelled InuYasha, forcing to open his eyes wide, his eyes had sleep in them. "People also yawn when they're bored and waiting for you to finish your studies is boring."

Kagome and InuYasha's infamous arguing went on for a few minutes until Kagome ended it by pushing InuYasha out of the door suddenly.

"Kagome! What the Hell did you do that for," yelled InuYasha frustrated and exhausted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You can come back inside when you calm down," said Kagome dully through the other side of the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," screamed InuYasha, "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

"My ears beg to differ to that claim," said Kagome grasping her ears. "I don't know about you, but I am going to bed. Good night."

"Wha-What did I do this time," InuYasha asked himself.

InuYasha sat with his back against the door, hoping Kagome would change her mind and let him back in. About half an hour passed when InuYasha was sleeping like a rock.

"It's gotten pretty quiet out there," Kagome thought to herself, "I didn't upset him and he decided to leave." Kagome looked outside her window to make sure he wasn't out cold on the ground on the path to the well, and he wasn't. "Maybe he went downstairs to the living room," pondered Kagome as she slipped on her slippers, "or to raid our kitchen."

While opening her door, InuYasha fell along the door and was asleep even after the impact onto the floor.

"Eh? That's nothing you see everyday," commented Kagome as she squatted down towards InuYasha. She tried to pick him up to set him on better bedding, but he was too heavy for her. 'Geez, InuYasha, you have got to cut back on all the snacks,' Kagome thought while she was panting. 'Wait, was that thing that my health book said? It was something about muscles weighing more than fat. I guess after all that demon fighting he would have bulked up over time.' She thought back to the last time she treated his wounds, and now that she thought about it, InuYasha was pretty muscular. The thought of it made her heavily blush, "Eh! What is happening to me?"

She thought InuYasha looked uncomfortable on the floor like that; she rested his head on her lap. Making her remember when they fought the spider heads, he was human that night too.

Kagome could have sworn that she heard 'Thank you,' when InuYasha was resting on her lap.


	6. Dreams and Secrets

**I am alive! Sorry for long over-due update! Pwease don't huwrt meh! I'll try to get more chapters in during my fall and winter breaks in a few weeks.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Kagome laid InuYasha on her lap, it actually didn't take long for her legs to fall asleep. "I can't move it'll wake up InuYasha. I'll just have to distract myself." There wasn't much that she could do, her books were back on her desk and music was just out of the question. She started twiddling her thumbs, counting her fingers, and staring at the wall. Nothing worked. Without realizing it, Kagome started to play with InuYasha's hair, like you would a baby's. She kept playing with his hair for a few minutes, but she had to stop, the hair was starting to stay in one place. After fixing InuYasha's hair, Kagome started to fall asleep.

InuYasha had a strange dream that night. He could see himself in third-person perspective. In his dream he was in his human form. But he could also see his hanyou form and his youkai form too. That alone wasn't the weird part, it was actually the fact that they just stood there. All three of them stood still, said nothing, and looked at nothing. The only voice that muttered words came from no where saying "How long have you wanted to be a full fledge youkai? You have only thought of the power you would have from it, but you never once thought of any other advantages of your other two forms, only the disadvantages." The voice was his own. Think about everything; don't let your decision be one-sided when it will change yours, or anyone else's, life.

InuYasha's eyes immediately snapped open after that. The first thing he saw was Kagome's resting face above his own. His cheeks were burning so much that you would have thought he went to the beach and fell asleep in the sun all day. He got up from Kagome's lap, "Wh-what are you doing," he asked Kagome. He got no response, Kagome just remained asleep. InuYasha quickly placed Kagome back into her bed. Before walking back to his usual corner, he caught a better glimpse of her face; her lips just looked so soft. "What am I thinking," he screamed in his head. "What if she hasn't had her first kiss yet? Wouldn't be wrong for me to steal her first kiss without her even being able to know?" InuYasha was pacing the room trying to get the subject off his mind. "Or even worse what if she woke up, while I was trying to kiss her," he remembered his attempt after Kikyo came back and Kagome got mad after he wouldn't look her in the eye…

InuYasha kneeled down next to Kagome's bed. He hesitated at first, but then he made a quick safer…er, decision. InuYasha placed his lips upon Kagome's forehead. He quickly went back to his usual corner. Those few seconds would remain his little secret. His cheeks were burning so much that you could forget sleeping on the beach for a day, try a year on for size. He just hoped the burning would stop by the time the sun came up. In an attempt to take his mind off of what just happened, InuYasha tried to go back to sleep…


	7. A Morning with Regrets

**Holy crap, I'm not dead! Anyways I am extremely sorry about the abrupt hiatus. It wasn't until yesterday that I realized people were still reading this fan fiction and were desperately waiting for an update. To those who had followed this fan fiction three years ago, thank you for sticking around and putting up with my infrequent updates. Updates will still take time for inspiration to strike though.**

**P.S. I also have little idea how works now, so it's going to take me a while to get used to manuvering.**

Kagome woke up the next morning with a big stretch and an very pleased yawn.

"What a wonderful good night's sleep!" she exclaimed to herself. 'I can't remember the last time I've slept so well. Having to camp outside almost every night in the Feudal Era when Miroku isn't scamming some innkeeper can be real hard on the back.' She looked to the corner of her room to see InuYasha was still there, but different from last night. He had turn back into his half-demon form.

'He really does look peaceful when he's asleep' she thought. Upon further inspection she noticed he was smiling. 'I bet he had a really nice dream last night...'

Little did Kagome know how far from the truth that was. It wasn't his dream that gave him that smile but something else that her partner had been conscious to remember.

Lost in her thoughts she lazily glanced over to the alarm clock. Then as if on cue-

RING RING RING RING

InuYasha woke up up himself with a quick start. "What the Hell is that noise!?" He had Tessaiga unsheathed, mentally smirking that it didn't look like a rusted old sword anymore and it was back to its true glory. His eyes fell onto the alarm clock and quickly remembered the last time he had encountered it. 'Oh, yeah I broke the last one of those damn annoying things...'

"InuYasha, put Tessaiga away and get out of my room! I have to get ready for school and actually be on time for a change," Kagome commanded as she started pushing InuYasha out of the doorway.

InuYasha was getting ready to protest until he remembered what he did last night and had a faint blush brush across his cheeks. She doesn't know does she? She was fast asleep after all. Also thinking about it, what he did wasn't necessarily _bad, _but Kagome could still be upset because it was something couples do and they were friends.

"Oi, Kagome, you don't remember anything... unusual from last night do you?"

"Other than you complaining about complaining about the new moon and not finishing your ramen for a change, no." With one final shove she said, "Now you really need to get out so I can get ready. And please behave yourself when I'm at school." Kagome closed the door behind InuYasha with the lock clicking soon afterwards.

InuYasha stood at the door for a minute, taking in Kagome's scent that was leaking through the cracks. He started regretting giving Kagome a kiss on her forehead when she had been asleep. 'She doesn't remember it,' it's like it never happened because he was the only one who remembered. 'What's the point of something like that happening, if both people can't share the memory? Damn it all, I'm going have to fix this.'


	8. Blush, Blush, and More Blush

InuYasha waited for Kagome to be ready to leave for school. "Damn, what's takin' her so long?" He really wanted to get the matter at hand over with. He was going to tell her.

"Okay, InuYasha, behave yourself while I'm gone," Kagome said as she opened her door.

'Just tell her," he thought, 'Just tell her. Just tell her. Just tell her' InuYasha kept saying in his head.

"Hey, Kagome… Where the hell did she go?!" He took too long to say anything and Kagome was already out the door. "Should I follow her? Nah, last time I did that she go mad at me and told me to 'sit.'" He decided to wait for her.

* * *

On her way to school, Kagome couldn't help but think about the odd dream that she had last night.

'InuYasha gave me a kiss.' Kagome blushed at the thought.

"But that were never actually happen, right?"

"What would never happen, Kagome?"

Huh?

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had caught up to Kagome during her thoughts. After asking if she had gotten over what outrageous disease her grandfather said she had, Kagome was bombarded with questions.

"What were you thinking about?" "Don't say 'nothing' because your face is all red." "Was it about your bad boy boyfriend?"

Kagome knew there was no way out of this and decided to just tell them about the dream she had and made sure to get across she and InuYasha had _never _kissed before.

"So you and your boyfriend have never kissed," they all asked in unison.

"But you're dreaming about it," Yuka asked

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome said, still blushing.

"Don't worry Kagome, I think it's romantic." stated Eri.

Kagome sighed, her friends were not helping.

* * *

InuYasha waited for Kagome to come home. And waited. Then, when Kagome finally got home, InuYasha decided not to waste anytime.

Kagome didn't even finish saying "I'm home" when InuYasha started talking.

"Hey Kagome," he started off, "You know how I stayed here last night."

"Yeah…"

"Well, uh," how was he going to put this. "You're kinda cute when ya sleep," he mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that," said Kagome.

"I said 'You're kinda cute when ya sleep!'" His face was burning now.

"R-really," Kagome asked out of embarrassment, now blushing too.

"Yeah… But there's no need to get mushy over it." InuYasha said looking off to the side. He started walking towards the door, "Come on, let's go back to my era so we can fight Naraku already." InuYasha couldn't find the courage to tell her the whole truth.

"Um. alright." Kagome was confused about the sudden change of subject, but that was InuYasha. He never knew how to express his feelings.

They walked their way to the Sacred Well, "You know, InuYasha, I had the strangest dream last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I dreamed that last night you were trying to kiss me," she smiled with a faint blush. "Crazy, right?"

Uh oh. There was no right answer to this question. "Um, yeah about that… That might not be as crazy as you think."

"What?"

InuYasha quickened his pace, "N-nevermind, let's just go already." He jumped into the well after saying that.

Kagome looked at the well and thought about what InuYasha just said. "What did he mean by that? Oh well, he can always tell me later," Kagome jumped into the well for her newest adventure.

"Wait, I haven't studied yet!"

Looks like the adventure was going have to wait.

The End.

**Author's note: Hey guys, first thing I want to say is sorry for the anticlimactic ending. I was really afraid of breaking character and InuYasha is a bit of a tsundere when it comes to anything romantic. I was also running out of ideas and decided to wrap it up instead of another long hiatus. Anyways, to everyone who started reading this fanfic three years ago, thank you for sticking around after the hiatus. To everyone, regardless of when you started, thank you for reading.**

**[EDIT 17 December 2013] Someone pointed out to me that there was a plot hole in my story. I had forgotten that Kagome had said 5 days. Ooops. So I changed the ending a little bit to make it fit better. Again, I'm really sorry for cutting the story short, but I no longer knew where to go with it. Thank you for reading, and maybe one day I'll write a new InuYasha fanfic.**


End file.
